The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Mai Tai’ characterized by single to semi double flowers that open vermilion then fade to peach and then finally fade to pink. The new Geum was raised as a seedling from a controlled cross of Geum Mango Lassi, not patented, and Geum ‘Flames of Passion’ U.S. Pat. No. 13,730, patented, in Hebron, Ill. in 2005. The selection of the new plant was due to its' unique and multi colored single and semi double flowers that open vermilion then fade to peach and then finally fade to pink. Asexual division have been the means of reproduction. The intial division propagation has taken place at a nursery Hebron, Ill. since 2006. The new Geum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after dividing over 70 two year old plants resulting in over 700 divisions from 2006 to 2009.